


The End Pamphlet

by zouge_tori



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Feels, Gen, Lyric Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouge_tori/pseuds/zouge_tori
Summary: Just me re-writing the Reynolds Pamphlet from Hamilton





	The End Pamphlet

[FULL COMPANY:]  
The End Pamphlet

[MONSTER/KAI/AREN:]  
Have you read this?

[DRAKE/MONSTER/KAI:]  
Hehena had a torrid affair  
And he wrote it down right there

[KAI:]  
Highlights!

[HEHENA/MONSTER:]  
The charge against me  
Is a connection with one  
([with KAI:] Dark End!)  
For purposes of  
Improper speculation  
([with DRAKE:] My real crime is an amorous connection with their love)  
For a considerable time  
With their knowing consent

[KAI/DRAKE/MONSTER:]  
Damn!

[HEHENA/MONSTER/KAI:]  
“I had frequent meetings with vim  
Most of them at my own house.”

[DRAKE:]  
At his own house!

[KAI:]  
At his own house!

[DEEP VOICE:]  
Damn!

[HAMILTON/MONSTER:]  
“Amalgamate was with Artemis  
On a visit to Honolulu.”

[KAI/DRAKE:]  
No…

[COMPANY:]  
Boooo!

[KAI/DRAKE:]  
Have you read this?

[MONSTER:]  
Well, he's never gon' be a hero now

[KAI/DRAKE:]  
Never gon' be a hero now

[MONSTER:]  
Never gon' be a hero now

[KAI/DRAKE:]  
Never gon' be a hero now

[MONSTER:]  
Never gon' be a hero now

[KAI/DRAKE:]  
Never gon' be a hero now

[MONSTER:]  
That's one less thing to worry about

[MONSTER/KAI/DRAKE:]  
That's one less thing to worry about

[AREN:]  
I came as soon as I heard

[MONSTER:]  
What?!

[HEHENA:]  
Aren

[COMPANY:]  
They're in full control?!  
Damn

[HEHENA:]  
Aren, thank God  
Someone who understands what I'm struggling here to do

[GABRIEL:]  
We’re not here for you

[ENSEMBLE:]  
Oooooh!

[TOXIN:]  
We know our host like we know our own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
We love our host more than anything in this life  
We will choose his happiness over ours every time  
Put what we had aside  
We’re standing at his side  
You could never be satisfied  
God, we hope you're satisfied

[MONSTER/KAI/DRAKE (ENSEMBLE MEN):]  
He's never gon' be a hero now  
(Never gon' be a hero now)  
He's never gon' be a hero now  
(Never gon' be a hero now)  
He's never gon' be a hero now  
(Never gon' be a hero now)  
That's one less thing to worry about  
(That's one less thing to worry about)

[ENSEMBLE WOMEN (ENSEMBLE MEN:]  
He's never gon' be a hero now (He's never gon' be a hero now)  
[MONSTER/KAI:] Hey! At least he was honest with his money! ([HEHENA:] Hey! At least I was honest with my money!)  
He's never gon' be a hero now (He's never gon' be a hero now)  
He's never gon' be a hero now (He's never gon' be a hero now)  
[MONSTER/KAI:] Hey! At least he was honest with his money! ([HEHENA:] Hey! At least I was honest with my money!)  
That's one less thing to worry about

[FULL COMPANY:]  
That's one less thing to worry about!  
The End Pamphlet

[MONSTER/KAI/DRAKE:]  
Have you read this?  
You ever see somebody ruin their own life?

[COMPANY (EXCEPT HEHENA/ORIGIN):]  
His poor love


End file.
